


Lily For A Lie

by littleberd



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, M/M, THIS IS DEPRESSING, Time Travel Fix-It, contrary to the tags, my goal is to make you cry WITH me, not your average one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:39:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28214073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleberd/pseuds/littleberd
Summary: Since that day Tom's emotions were a blazing storm. There was no one feeling that took precedence, they were all a whirl wind, burning everything inside of him. But he feared, no-knewthat once the fire went out he would be consumed by the empty darkness this flame was keeping at bay.How Dare You.Tom's magic lashes out, and the bouquet in his hand wilts into ash."How dare youlieto me."The tear that rolls down his cheek lands on the fresh grave dirt, his final accusation of betrayal as he storms away.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Harry Potter/Voldemort
Comments: 5
Kudos: 38





	Lily For A Lie

Tom visits Harry's grave. He had met the mysterious man, his husband now, that is buried in the ground, during his fifth year at Hogwarts. Tom still thirsted for power. However, once when Tom stayed back and watched some pureblood Slytherins beat up a muggleborn hufflepuff Harry beat up everyone, including Tom. "It's guys that stay back and claim it's none of their business that I hate the most. At least the Bully's take the risk of getting bruises on their knuckles." Upon that brush of Harry's fist Tom felt emotions, true emotions for the first time. Harry's words rattled his heart and Tom forgot of power for a moment. He soon became an addict, goading Harry to fight him anywhere and anytime he could. So much so that he'd started to grow distant from his knights.

Eventually, during Tom's first detention, Harry asked why he was always picking fights with him. "Because fighting you makes me feel more alive than I've ever felt." Who kisses who is something Tom can't remember but by the end of it, they parted in mutual interest. After that day they were connected at the hip. Harry was inducted into the knights of Walpurgis. All went reasonably smoothly until Harry got upset at the mere mention of a horcrux, swearing that if Tom made one he'd leave him.

Tom doesn't take kindly to the warning. He's never been one to concede, it's not what he _does_. Harry did make a point though that had Tom digress. "Making Horcrux's... do you know what side effects will happen? It might take a good portion of your magic and stability of mind with it. Herpo the Foul's first act of evil was a horcrux, who's to say that the vileness that trailed after was because he went insane? Do you even know how much of your soul the Horcrux will take from you? What if it's cleaved in half. If you make anymore horcrux's after that, making one is BAD ENOUGH! But if it cuts it in half after the first one, who's to say that you're even yourself after that? I refuse to love a shade of a person."

It's also the admittance of love that truly turned Tom away from a Horcrux creation. So the subject was dropped completely after that. Tom was _whipped_.

Upon graduation, Tom managed to garner a teaching job at Hogwarts for defense against the dark arts. Harry applied for quidditch coach. Both got their respective jobs. One year later Tom proposed. With a small box that Harry is frightened of until he sees the ring inside.

Five years later, Harry contracted Dragon Pox and died.

Harry had vowed to love him until the end of time, to always give him a kiss good morning and a kiss good night. To never stop saying I love you. But dead men don't talk, let alone keep their promises.

Tom, in a fit of mourning, gathered all of Harry's belongings to surround himself with what Harry had left him with. It was this instant that Tom discovered Harry's journal, it wouldn't budge however many alohamora's and ward breaking techniques he tried. But upon cussing in parsel-tongue in a rage at being denied, it opens... and Tom discovers that the Harry he fell in love with, wasn't _Harry_ at all.

And so began Tom's search for a way to go to the future that wouldn't pass, and break his promise to Harry. It was only fair.

Though he loathes the betrayer of his heart...

Reading of all the risks _this_ Harry took to veer Tom off of the path that would destroy him.

Tom feels like he loves Harry even more now.


End file.
